Puzzled Imprisonment
by MadmanTobz
Summary: Warning: contains spoilers for the bleach manga. If you haven't read a bleach chapter named 'Deicide' yet, this will contain spoilers. If that is the case, I advise you to turn back now if you do not wish to be spoiled.


**A/N: **I recently re-discovered my love for this pairing after reading some AiHina fics on this site, and decided to write my own story for it. For the moment, this is a one-shot (simply because I don't know when I get around to writing), but I might continue on and post new chapters every now and then, so keep checking in just in case :D (Know that reviews encourage greatly!)

I got the inspiration for this fic from Shirou-Tenshin's fic ''Puzzle Master'', so go read it if you liked this!

**Warning: contains spoilers for the bleach manga. If you haven't read a bleach chapter named ''Deicide'' yet, this will contain spoilers. I advise you to turn back now if you do not wish to be spoiled, if that is the case!**

* * *

***Step***

Pause.

***Step***

Pause.

***Step***

Pause.

At every step she started taking, she decided to keep walking. At every step she took, she stopped. This was wrong. This was wrong on many different levels actually. If any of the captains – or even a seated officer for that matter – caught her in here, she'd probably be stripped off her rank permanently, or locked back in therapy. Probably both, but this was something she felt she had to do. Despite everything that had happened, despite everything he'd done, she had to, if not for him, then herself. She was probably crazy or simply still being naïve, but she was still determined to make her way down those stairs.

These weren't any ordinary stairs though. They were the stairs to the lowest level of the strongest prison in the Soul Society, ''Avici.'' Every step was made from a stone that was completely impervious to any kind of spiritual energy. It also had the peculiar property of draining anything touching it of that particular energy, effectively preventing anyone from using any form of abilities inside the walls. Though how effective it truly was against a potential outbreak was yet to be seen, seeing how such an event had never occurred.

In every other prison she'd ever been to, the prisoners had been loud and rude, not afraid of hollering various insults or crude comments at anyone, even some of the captains, though only those who ignored them, like Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Shunsui. This prison was different.

This was ''Avici.'' The place where the worst criminals in history were kept, the place where monsters too horrible for the public eye were held forever in silence. Those who were held here were either insane, or not the kind that would randomly yell profanities at others for their own enjoyment. This was the place for the evil masterminds, and the people behind the curtains. People like _him_. The hallways had all been quiet and dark, as if the world itself rejected its inhabitants. _Him_.

Getting in had been hard. She had observed the building for weeks, and waited until a new guard was appointed to guard the door. Being inexperienced, he would most likely let her through if she pressure with her rank. As long as he didn't know of her… _relation_ to that man, he would most likely let her in. He did in the end, after being assured she had authorization to enter. In truth, she didn't. No vice-captain did. Only the captains could enter it at will, vice-captains could only enter if accompanied by a captain, or a special permit from the central 46.

***Step***

Pause.

***Step***

Pause.

***Step***

She stopped again. She took a deep breath and tried to collect herself, cramping the piece of paper in her hand enough to make her knuckles turn white. She probably had too high hopes, but she needed hope desperately. She took yet another deep breath, and then another one before she started walking again. She was close now, very close. It had taken around half an hour just to get to where she was now, the twisting tunnels and stairways of the prison being far longer than one would think at first, like giant snakes hidden in the ground. At last, she was only a few steps away from the bottom, and the door. She could see it, she only had two more steps until she'd be standing on the floor straight in front of it. It was ominous, dark and threatening, as if it was telling her; ''enter, and you will never leave.'' It was made to hold, to keep something in, to keep _him_ in.

_Him_. The person imprisoned in the lowest level, in the lowest prison. The person whom was considered the most dangerous being ever to oppose the Soul Society, and it's greatest threat.

Aizen Sousuke. The former Captain of squad 5. _Her _squad, and _her_ former Captain. Unlike the other prisoners currently imprisoned, he was not there to atone for his sins. Any criminal in the Soul Society were either sentenced to imprisonment –if deemed capable of redemption – or executed, if deemed a permanent and incurable threat to the Soul Society. Aizen was the later, but he was not executed.

He was simply too powerful, no one possessed the power to do so. So instead he was sealed and locked away in the eighth prison ''Avici'', behind this very door. At this very moment, he was behind that very door, so closer she could almost sense him. Emotionally, of course.

Careful steps brought her closer and closer to that last barrier between them, her footsteps echoing in the dark and quiet stairway which continued up for hundreds of meters. She had passed numerous protective barriers on her way down, and didn't actually see the reason for a normal door at this point, but was at the same time glad for it. It gave her some time to compose herself before facing him. Or so she thought.

''Hinamori-kun, was there something you wanted?'' His deep voice echoed through the door, almost making her turn back right then and there. She missed the short ''hmpf'' that escaped his lips in her silence. ''There's no need to worry, I'm quite incapable of harming you, and even if I could, there would be no reason to.'' That didn't sooth her, but it brought her resolve back somewhat, enough to make her finally open that damn door, and walk in. The door closed ominously behind her before she was once again engulfed in silence.

''You see?'' She looked around and noticed that the room was very dark, but not excessively so. She could clearly distinguish everything in it. ''Everything'' being its sole inhabitant. Aizen Sousuke was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, bound down by what appeared to be black bandages, the only things distinguishable being his right eye and his mouth, adorning one of his confident smiles.

''How have you been?'' He seemed completely unfazed by the entire situation, as if he'd expected her. She didn't answer to that. Aizen's one visible eye closed, but his smile didn't change.

She hugged the piece of paper closer to her chest and blushed slightly as she tried to muster up something to say. Her words betrayed her, and she found nothing, she couldn't even think of a reason why she had even come here.

''Top left is 4.'' Aizen spoke, his face never changing, his voice as confident as it had always been, and to her, as _warm_ as it had always been. Confusion and conflicting emotions ran through her system until she'd fully registered what he'd said. She didn't realize what he'd meant until she remembered the papers she was currently trying to pulverize against her undeveloped chest.

''T-thanks…'' She stuttered, realizing his words to be true, and filling in the missing number.

''I have honestly missed these moments, Hinamori-kun.'' She couldn't tell if he was lying or not, but deep down she was still hoping he wasn't. ''None of the espada were particularly fond of this game.''

Filled with a little more confidence, she took a few steps closer to the man she had once seen as perfect, and unsurely held the Sudoku sheet a bit closer to the bound ex-captain, who's face didn't change a bit. ''Seeing how much you managed to fill in without me, I can tell you've practiced.''

''I have, a-actually.'' She hesitantly managed to press out.

''Saying I'm proud would be a lie.'' Her eyes fell, and she felt a lump in her throat grow. ''_Satisfied_ would probably be more accurate.'' She blushed, it had been so long since he'd praised her, even though it could be debated whether or not that was actually praise or not. It was still his voice, his body. The same voice and body who'd praised her, helped her with the Sudoku puzzles that gave her so much trouble, and even trained her at times. The same person, just the side of him she never knew about.

''Do you intend to keep your distance for the rest of your time here? It will be awfully hard to help you that way.'' How he could keep his face so serene in a situation such as this was beyond her. It wasn't until she actually had the courage to walk up and stand beside him that he opened his eye again. She held the piece of paper in front of them both, and tried to think back to the time when this had been a normal day thing. She was afraid to say much, but he did most of the talking. It felt just like it had back then, and she caught herself being engrossed in the moment, trying to solve the annoying puzzle before her with the help of her capt… ex-captain. She even caught herself forgetting to be cautious around him, it felt so much like before, like the old Aizen who'd sat up with her until late, solving Sudoku after Sudoku for her enjoyment.

It wasn't long until she found that they had finished the puzzle, and she actually found herself regretting not bringing more. The thought that a situation he _should_ have solved in less than half a minute, had taken around an hour, didn't occur to her. The moment was over. She had to leave, she knew that, or they'd catch her in there. She knew this, but she didn't want to. She wanted to stay just a little longer, feeling parts of the Aizen she knew.

''That was enjoyable. However, are you fine with being found in here?'' She was still amazed at how he'd been smiling that special smile of his the entire time. He looked arrogant, evil and… handsome.

She shook her head slowly and walked to the exit again, turning around one last time. His deep eyes met hers.

''I meant what I said earlier, I really have missed these moment.'' She now knew he wasn't lying. She knew he meant it, she _did_ mean _something_ to him after all, even if she didn't have the slightest clue what that was. Maybe… maybe she could come back. With more puzzles maybe? When? Tomorrow? No, not enough time. Next week? Yes, that would work. Her last thoughts before closing the door were conflicting ones about what puzzles she could bring, what day she could visit, and how she'd get past the next guard. Maybe _he _would smile at her again…

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did you think? Not bad for my first AiHina fic, and by second Bleach fic ever, right? Reviews encourage writing, remember that!

**REVIEW! Or mah dark kittenzh will eat yao! (;..;)**


End file.
